The Life and Story of Randy Marsh
by Labyrinth1n3
Summary: The Life and Story of South Park: How Everything Came To Be Chapter 1 is up! Now the real story begins!
1. Prologue: Corsica's Lament

**Prologue: Corsica's Lament**

"Mother Mother! Oh gawd.." Kyle Schwartz exhaled as he took his inhaler and proceeded to allow his lungs to fill with much needed air. His father's guests were already at the dinner table and Corsica Schwartz was no where to be found. Mark Schwartz, Kyle's father, was still upset about the last time his wife missed out on a public dinner. Kyle didn't want any more arguments when he knew his mother was still terribly "ill". So he ran up the master staircase, eager to find his ailing mother.

"Oh Jesus she promised she would be here on time!" he muttered to himself to keep him from growing even more anxious. He continued down the corridor towards his mother's quarters, "If only there was.." Kyle stopped talking to himself when he heard an unexpected voice come from the inside of her room. It was his father's apprentice's voice.

"So am I to tell Mark that you will not be attending tonight's dinner?" Dresden carefully asked the lamenting Corsica who was currently sitting backwards on a chair gazing outside her open window out into the distance. "He said that tonight was especially important and that he would be furious if.."

"Then let him be furious!" she screamed at him. Kyle listened on from the outside. Corsica looked back outside, the room not lit purposely. "He picked the wrong night to have the dumb banquet in the first place." She looked to the photograph on her dresser mantel, "Please just make up another excuse for me."

Kyle lowered his head.

Dresden looked to the photograph as well, "Was it a special day for you both?" he inquired, eyes darting back to the woman.

Corsica gazed intently at the man in the picture, "March 1st is his birthday. He's probably with his family… and my family celebrating and having their own party." She started to well up again. "Another year passes and I still feel so alone…" she buried her head once more and sobbed.

Dresden let out an agonizing sigh, "I'll make sure to notify my boss…" he started to walk towards the door.

"Dresden!" she called out again, raising her head which revealed her torn wrists.

Dresden did not turn around, yet acknowledged her, "Yes?"

She trembled as she tried to crack a smile, "Make sure Kyle knows I'm okay."

Kyle looked towards the closed door and frowns.

"Okay, I will." Dresden replies as he opens the door. Kyle manages to see his mother in her nightgown through the crack; helplessly gazing out the window.

Dresden closes the door and walks away, passing a very upset and confused Kyle. Making sure his mother didn't hear their conversation, Kyle follows Dresden to the stairs and then asks. "She never tells me anything."

"That's because she doesn't want you to know anything." Dresden gives a caustic response.

Kyle stops on the stairs, "What is she not telling me? I know it's about her life back in Colorado. What happened there that ruined her? Ever since I was little she seemed broken and lifeless! Why won't she…"

"Do you honestly believe I know the extent of what happened to your mother?" he asks Kyle.

Kyle catches up to Dresden. "Yes, you are the only one she confides in. How come she calls Aunt Sheila's family 'her family'? Aren't we her family?" he inquires desperately. "I've never had the courage to ask you… until now." He stares at Dresden waiting a response.

Dresden pauses, ponders for a second, and then smiles, "Maybe it's time for you to ask her. I'll make sure to notify your father of your absence as well." He starts to walk towards the main hall.

"Wait!" Kyle called out, "How do you she'll tell me anything?."

Dresden looked back, " I don't, you need to ask." He continued on to the banquet and doesn't look back.

Kyle emptily stood in his house's, well, mansion's main lobby. He looked up towards the main staircase and nervously started to ascend the stairs. Without a word, he turned the corner and walked down the darkened hallway towards his mother's room. He couldn't remember a time where his mother slept in the same room as his father. It was as though they separated a long time ago, yet she was still trapped here. As if she was enslaved in this castle with no where else to go. He swallowed the lump in his throat and knocked on the door. No answer, "Mother?" he called out. He attempts to open the door, but no luck, she apparently locked it. "Mother!" he grows worried. Tugging and banging at the door, "Mother open the door!" He pulled as hard as he could one last time, which apparently undid some hinge and the door swung open. A cold breeze almost knocked Kyle over as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and what he saw hanging from in the middle of the room would be engraved in his mind forever. In the past five minutes since Dresden left the room, his mother took one of her sheets and made a makeshift noose and apparently ended her life. Ignoring the shock, he cried out painfully and ran to free his mother. The closer he got he could see that there was still some life left in her. "Hold on mom we can talk, I… I promise everything will be okay!" In a matter of seconds he untied the knot and she plummeted to the ground; coughing profusely.

A couple minutes after Kyle released his mother, the reality of what he just experienced set in. He too fell to the ground and started to cry, "Please Mother! I beg you! Tell me what makes you do these things! You think I don't know about your depression but I'm not an idiot!" he yelled.

Corsica coughed a couple times and languidly looked to her son, "Kyle… I didn't want you to…."

Kyle crawled to his mother and started to stand up while trying to help her up as well. She's always been thin and frail; her light brown curly long hair shrouded her shoulders alongside her deep green eyes filled with mystery. "Kyle I… please." She allowed him to bring her to her feet. Corsica adjusted herself as she weakly looked to her son. She smiled, "You've… you've gotten so big." She exclaimed softly as she wrapped her arms around his head bringing him closer to her bosom.

Kyle blushed and suggested, "uh Mother while don't you lie down on the bed, you're weak and you need rest." He noted, trying to get her mind off the subject of killing herself.

Corsica looked to the bed and then back at Kyle, "You're 14 now aren't you?" she asked with a forlorn face.

He followed his mother to the bed and helped her get in, "Yes mother, and Father and Dresden helped me get into one of the most prestigious schools on the East Coast this past year. The Yardale School of Business an Transactions."

"Well, that wasn't hard." She exhaled, "Dresden is a Yardale himself and your father owns half the businesses on the East Coast. " Corsica laughed to herself, sounding a bit restrained.

Kyle grew a bit defensive, "I still needed to get the grades to pass the entrance exam. Only one person younger than me was able to pass the entrance exam, but then again he was also the only person to pass the graduate exam the same day." He admitted.

"Poor Gregory…" Corsica sighed, "He has so much on his plate."

That statement enraged Kyle, "What about me Mother? I was basically raised by one parent myself! If it wasn't for Dresden I.. I don't know what I would have done." He regrets confessing that statement but he couldn't resist. He continued, "Father was always away on business trips, and you were always in this room. Dresden wouldn't let me in here for some reason… and now I know why." He snapped. Corsica listened on shamefully. "I think I deserve to know why my own parents didn't raise me for the majority of my life!" he wanted to cry again, but he felt his mother's hand touch his cheek.

The moonlight streaked across her face, lighting up her natural beauty, "It's all my fault I know. Your father tried so hard to keep us together…but." She let down her hand, "I'm sorry Kyle. As much as I love you and wish that I could have been there for you," she started to shake and grabbed a fistful of her comforter. "I can't stand the thought f what my life has become!" she admitted to Kyle who stared at her in misbelief. He always suspected that his mother had some kind of big secret, but he had no idea it was this severe. "Mom, you regret having this life? You regret…me?" he asked, not really wanting a response.

Corsica quickly retaliated, "NO! Oh my god, no." she leaps at Kyle, holding him close. "You and your father are really the victims. I don't hate you or your father, I never could. I mean it was my parents who arranged this marriage, if anything I hated them. But what is done is done. I can't change the past and really I should just move on. But," she looked at the picture once more. "I still love him more than anyone in the world."

Kyle noticed his mother's sudden change of attention and he followed her gaze. He found the picture on the dresser, "Who?" he asked as he moved over to the photo.

"Do you really want to know about my life in Colorado? About what I left behind?" Corsica warned, "I mean you're old enough now I guess. And you're right, you do deserve to know why your life is plagued with riddles." Kyle settled back next to her and held the photo with a puzzled look on his face.

Corsica sighed and rested back into her pillow. Staring at the ceiling she closed her eyes and started, "His name is Randy Marsh. Actually his name is Randolph Severn Marsh, and he was and still is my one and only love."

_TBC_

_**AN:**_ So this will start my perception of what occurred before he boys were even born. Randy Marsh has always been one of my favorite characters and therefore I wanted to give him a life story.

If you have read Wuthering Heights by Emily Browne you will know how the narration style will proceed. Corsica (my version of Sheila's sister) will do an on and off narration throughout the story. By the end of this story I hope to convey how everyone came together while explaining certain events that happened before South Park the series even came to be. Mark and Corsica's mansion is located in Connecticut but the actual setting of the story is in the late 60's early 70s South Park, Colorado. Randy said he went to Woodstock so he's going to Woodstock.

South Park Belongs to Matt and Trey. I'm not trying to rip off their work, I'm just trying to piece some things together that they haven't yet. This is entirely my perception, even though a lot of events were described in the actual show, such as Stuart's and Gerald's friendship and Howard Cartman's imprisonment (even though they didn't say why). And all the characters except Corsica Broflovski/Schwartz and Herr Franz Karmichael, are canon. Even though Sheila DOES have a sister... I just gave her life.

Dresden of Yardale comes from a future story I will write about the Yardales. He's not in the rest of the story, only this.

So I hope you enjoy this experimental fan fiction! Chapter 1 is to come soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Helter Skelter

**Chapter 1: Helter Skelter**

"He came from Baltimore, or more over Catonsville. His father is named Marvin and he's a World War Two Veteran. During the war Marvin met Randy's mother and they both fell deeply in love. They bought a house after they were shipped home and soon afterwards Randy's mother became pregnant. However this relationship was short lasted when Marvin found out that Randy's mother was already married and even had another son in Colorado. Strained as the relationship was, she eventually gave birth to Randolph Severn Marsh on March 1st 1951. Yet the guilt finally got to her one day and she shot herself while Marvin was at the coal mine. He came home to a starving baby and a dead wife; it never left him. He was able to get by largely in part by his stepson James Kern, the other son who was significantly older at the time. James Kern heard of his mother's death and his new brother so he offered to him, not liking his own father much anyway. After a while however it became abundantly clear that Randy favored his brother more than his father, due to the fact that his brother was around while his dad was off working at the coal mines most of the day. Years later they had a terrible disagreement and Marvin ended up kicking Jimbo out of the house. Randy had to fend for him after this, but he was old enough thank god. Yet Randy still missed Jimbo more than anything. Even worse, Jimbo was drafted so there was a chance that Randy would never see him again. This created even more conflict between Randy and his father. They ended up hating each other." Corsica started to explain as the window blew in more of the night air into the room.

"But how did Randy get to Colorado?" Kyle asked as he moved to close the window.

"Well just around the time Randy became a senior in high school, he had a major argument with his father. His friends heard about this and started to vandalize Marvin's house when he was home. One night Marvin saw one of Randy's friends in the act and shot him in the leg. Not wanting trouble, their landlord evicted them on the spot. Randy attempted to locate Jimbo and found him back at his house in Colorado. He called Jimbo at his residence and Jimbo excitedly invited his half brother to stay in his little mountain town. Randy packed his belongings and Marvin drove him to the airport, however just as Randy got out of the car he realized that his old man had no where to go. Feeling sorry for his only family member besides Jimbo, he invited Marvin as well. Marvin accepted gratefully."

Kyle listened intently, "Were you in Colorado yet?"

Corsica laughed, "No, that was a year later. But Jimbo picked both of them up from the airport as soon as they arrived. Jimbo and Marvin were able to reconcile at the terminal; Marvin being proud of Jimbo's service to the country and Jimbo happy that Randy was still in one piece. So Jimbo drove them to their new house… which was very close to Jimbos in fact. The town was secluded and new so it wasn't too expensive." She explained.

"And this town was of course…" Kyle edged.

"South Park, Colorado" Corsica answered abruptly, "My Home."

* * *

"Your new home Kiddo!" Jimbo patted Randy on the back, crinkling up his blue un-buttoned up shirt, which was thrown over some random band T-shirt he got from a show. The older brother continued to help his younger brother with the entirety of his luggage. "Pretty nice huh?" he yelled back to Randy who was still gazing at the mountains with his wide and curious earthy brown eyes.

Jimbo noticed that Randy wasn't responding, so he walked over to him, "You okay kid?" Jimbo asks as his dirty brown hair catches in his hat from the wind. Jimbo hardly ever changed out of his camo clothes due to the fact that he didn't have much clothing to begin with. South Park, Colorado at the time wasn't the richest place…

"Yeah… it's just," Randy spoke slowly, his black messed up hair moving freely due to the fact that he forgot his hat in the car. "Beautiful. So unlike the Baltimore suburbs I'm used to." He turned around to face Jimbo, "Is there anyone my age here?" Jimbo was already walking towards the house, television in hands. "Yeah yeah, plenty." he replied hastily. Randy followed him inside, "Where's my high school?" he asks as he looks around his new house, curious as ever.

Jimbo placed the television in it's spot "You'll probably be going to Denver High." He wiped his brow as he walked over to unpack another box, "There's a bunch of great kids there but," he heaved as he picked up a heavy object, "there are some trouble makers."

Randy perused the boxes trying to find the one with all of his stuff in it, "Well I'm a good kid I won't get into any trouble." He reassured Jimbo, not realizing that he just tipped over a box filled with glasses. It crashed to the floor and Jimbo shakes his head, Randy looked petrified. "Sure you won't kiddo." He laughed it off. Randy just chuckled nervously as he started clean up the remains.

"RANDY!" Marvin screamed from outside. His gray hair drifting from side to side as the wind grew stronger. His burgundy sweater getting caught up in the plastic, "Get out here and help me with this sofa!" he grunted as he tried to budge it from it's current condtion. Marvin was getting too old for this.

"Coming!" Randy stopped what he was doing and ran outside amidst a plethora of boxes and furniture, "Jesus where did you get all this Jimbo?" he cheered as he picked up the other side of the sofa his father was working on.

"HA! Rich people have no idea what they throw out. Stupid ass Aspen yuppies." He bragged as he rolled in a brand new refrigerator.

Randy helped Marvin and Jimbo carry in the last couple pieces of furniture before Jimbo dismissed him saying, "Listen Kiddo, my pal Ned is coming over to finish up the rest of the furnishings. Why don't you go out and get us some hoagies?" Jimbo handed Randy a 20-dollar bill.

"Sweet!" Randy exclaims as he grabbed his coat. He was eager to roam around the town and maybe meet a couple of people. Randy was a pretty amiable teenager with a heart for anything new and exciting. Something he got from Jimbo when he was younger.

"Feel free to get yourself a Soda while you're at it! We have booze so don't mind us!" Jimbo shouted out at Randy who was already out the door.

It never really occurred to Randy that he had no idea where to get said hoagies, however he had all the time in the world to find out. He hadn't even enrolled at Denver High yet, even though he knew that he should do that like, tomorrow. So off he went into the town to find some pizza place to order some hoagies for his family. He passed a grocery store, a post office, a police station, and a toy store but he couldn't find any pizza place.

"Damn, I didn't realize it would be so cold!" he said to himself as night began to fall. "Ugh maybe I'll just go back to that grocery store and…" just as he turned the corner of the street he was walking, he spotted a place called, "Pizza Shack."

"Oh thank god!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the shop hoping that they had hoagies. He was just about to run inside, but as he was about open the door, the door swung open the other way. Randy jumped back so that he wouldn't get hit by the oncoming mass and announced, "Hey! There's someone here ya know!" he was more shocked than angry, but that all changed when he saw the person on the other side.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just in a rush and.. I'm" she pauses to look at the face she is talking to, she's never seen him before. "I've, never seen you before." She states and then smiles. "Are you new here?" she inquires as she closes the door behind her. She was about his age, maybe a year or two older. She had long dusty brown hair and midnight blue eyes that sparkled in the streetlight. She was laden in beads and other beatnik like clothes with a coat that looked like it had seen better days. However it appeared that she kept up with herself; a fresh coat of make up was applied to her face and a certain perfume escaped her as she moved.

Randy was quite taken aback, "Oh yeah, I just moved here. From Maryland."

The girl nodded, "That's right! You must be Jimbo's brother! I saw him helping you move in from my house." She took a sip from a drink that Randy assumed she got from this Pizza Shack. Wait, she lived near him?

"Oh wow! You live near me! That's awesome! What's your name by the way?" he asked ignoring the fact that she already knew who he was for some reason. He was too busy thinking that maybe he just met his first friend here- a pretty friend at that.

The girl's expression changed, as if he asked her a personal question she didn't want to share. But she saw that he meant no harm so she replied, "My name is Sharon, and yeah I live with My Aunt Flo across the street from you. Maybe we can chill sometime. I have a tree loft behind my house." She started to walk away but she looked back, "You should come up some time."

"Ugh," Randy snapped out of his surprised state, "Sure! I'll bring over some of my albums if you have a turntable…" he suggested.

Sharon nodded as she finished another sip, "Awesome! Sounds groovy." She adds as she started to head back home. "Maybe when you're done with the Pizza Shack you can stop by?" she asks hopefully.

Randy blinked and smiled a corny grin, "Yeah! Sounds like a plan!" he was too happy for words.

"Alright then! See you in a bit!" Randy heard her say as he watched her walk off. _That was almost too easy!_ He thought as he excitedly entered the shop. His excitement dwindled however when he looked at the condition of the pizza place. It was pretty run down and there seemed to be only one guy behind the counter. But beggars can't be choosers, so Randy approached the counter. But before he could even speak the guy behind the counter started to talk.

"So you're the new guy that Jimbo just moved in," he stated coldly and offhandedly. He wore a beaten hat with dirty blonde hair battered around it. He also appeared as though he had been in more than just a couple fights. However, his lean build indicated he probably won those fights.

Randy was a bit intimidated, "Yeah, I'm from Maryland. Jimbo's my half brother and he practically raised me." _Please like Jimbo Please like Jimbo Please li_

The man nodded, "Hm!" he snuffed, "Jimbo's a good man. Loves his country." He grabbed a pad of paper. "And you're his brother?" he asks to clarify.

Randy let out a silent sigh of relief, "Yes! Yes I am. And I love him. Thank god for Jimbo Kern." He added trying to butter up the man behind the counter; who actually, didn't look as tough anymore… as if he let his guard down all of a sudden.

"Good to know," he smiles and puts out a hand, "The name's Stuart, Stuart McCormick."

Randy happily obliges, "Randy Marsh! It's nice to meet you." He adds quickly as he shook the dirty and greased hand of the pizza shop worker. Whatever, he was the second friend he just made.

"So what will you be having tonight, oh let me guess," he nods as she jots a couple notes down, "Jimbo's favorite, the loaded meatball sub with extra onions and no peppers." He laughs to himself as he jots down another order, "Ned probably wants the same but WITH the peppers…"

"Really? I didn't know that Jimbo comes here a lot." He leans on the counter top as well, watching Stuart write down the orders.

"Yeah well, this is one of he only pizza joints on the east side of town, once you get to the west side you might as well turn back…" he grunted as he finished Ned's order.

Randy looked up and asked, "Well, what's on the West Side of town?"

Stuart laughed smugly, "That's where all those damn hippies moved in a couple years ago. Ever since they moved here everything's gone to hell. I've lived here all my life and never once did we have any problems around here. Now it seems like everyone I've known and loved s'into some kind of drug." He shook his head as he started on their orders.

Randy, being a little liberal himself, was starting to grow concerned, "Well… that girl Sharon that just walked in here…"

"Sharon's fine." Stuart quickly remarked, "She moved here about half a year ago and she's alright. She might smoke a joint one or two times a day but she's not screaming down the streets naked. Oh what do you want by the way… to eat that is."

"Uh, a plain meatball sub is fine. Make that two." He provided as he continued to ponder about the obvious division in the town. "So the West Side of town, where I live and, apparently Sharon lives is where all the natives and conservatives live? Randy asks.

"Well I wouldn't say we're all conservatives, but we're no beatniks or hippies or whatever you call them. And yeah most of us have lived here our entire lives. That is except for Sharon and the Cartmans."

"The Cartmans?" Randy continued to interrogate while sipping on a soda that Stuart just made him.

"Yeah, Howard and Liane. They're from Nebraska. They brought along with them some German refugee. Initially when they arrived, things started to make a little more sense. Howard hates what those hippies do to small quiet towns just as much as we do! He told us that we should take back the town by force."

Already Randy was starting to sweat from the sound of this Howard guy. Stuart noticed this and laughed a bit, "No No! Once Howard hears that your Jimbo's brother he won't do you no harm." However as soon as he stated that, Stuart's expression changed. He looked around nervously and added, "But he's not all wonderful. In fact, I don't agree with most of the stuff he says."

This drew Randy's interest, "Oh? Like what."

"I shouldn't say. Hey let me tell you, we're having a little get together over his house tomorrow night, I think you should come over and see for yourself." Stuart was obviously a little shaken from talking about Howard openly.

Randy chuckled nervously, "Well maybe I shouldn't, I mean I'm from the East Coast and I'm not very conservative myself." He admitted starting to draw back slightly.

Stuart shamefully nodded his head, "Not many of us are as right wing as him. Hell I look like one of those beatniks compared to him. But," he handed Randy his orders, Randy perked up "Since you live on this side of town, he'll want to see you over his house tomorrow night. I'll pick you up, I saw the house with truck in front of it on my way to work, was that yours?" Stuart questioned intently.

Randy felt something fall to the pit of his stomach, "Yeah, that was mine." He was about to exit when Stuart called back out to him.

"and hey," he mentioned, Randy turned back to listen to him "You seem like a nice guy, I'll be there too. Sharon might drop by as well." He smiled to Randy; a genuine smile that Randy seemed to trust. Stuart grabbed a towel next to him and started to wipe he counter. Something told Randy that this guy wasn't bad, so he smiled back. "Alright Stuart, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing!" Stuart yelled out. Randy was out the door. Stuart stopped wiping the counter as he watched Randy walk further and further away from the shop. When Stuart was sure that Randy was far enough away, he reached for the phone and he started to dial a number. A small voice answered.

"Hello?" the woman greeted.

"Sharon, its Stuart. I got him to come to the meeting tomorrow. You meeting him tonight?" he inquired.

"Of course." She replied, "He seems like a nice guy, Jimbo was right. He might help us out." She reassured Stuart.

Stuart coughed, "Well I had a nice talk to him myself. I'm pretty sure he's going to work out."

Sharon sighed and looked toward her tree loft, "Yeah, lets see." She focuses back to the phone call, "Well let me get ready. I'm in for a far out night let me tell you. Take care of yourself okay, Stu?" she started to giggle.

Stuart rolled his eyes, "You know I hate it when you call me that, it's what he.."

"I know I know. Okay I'll see you tomorrow at Howards." She blew a kiss at him through the phone.

"Ergh, bye Sharon." Stuart hung up the phone and exhaled angrily. But suddenly he lost a bit of his anger and painfully looked to his left. A photo was stuck onto the business tack board. He stared at it for one or two seconds and then walked back to finish closing the shop.

Randy was so cold he didn't know if he could make it back to the house. If anything he hoped that he was going back the right way and not getting lost in some mountain town. Thankfully however he found a familiar landmark, the grocery store.

"Oh good!" he turned into the street perpendicular to it, but then noticed something. If he would have kept going, he would have crossed into the west part of town. He could tell because there was a visible line drawn on the street that said east on his side and west on the other. He started to walk towards the line, but then a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey kiddo! Don't go over there the house is back here!" Jimbo yelled out, making sure Randy didn't get lost.

Randy looked back, surprised that Jimbo actually went out to look for him, "Oh thanks Jimbo." He turned around, disappointed somewhat. "I'm just getting used to the area."

"I see you found the Pizza Shack. A nice kid works there, Stuart?" he questioned Randy seeing if he ran into him.

"Oh yeah! I talked to him and he seems like a nice guy. He's about my age." He informed Jimbo, but then he stated, "He told me that the town is divided though. It's kind of weird." Randy mentioned to see if Jimbo knew anything about it.

Jimbo let out a long sigh, "Yeah well. I don't mind the new hippies all that much, they pumped some money into the town and they're not all that bad. A bit wild but nothing too serious." He looked around carefully before he whispered, "It's the new kid from Nebraska that's causing all the trouble."

"Howard Cartman?" Randy inquired. Jimbo quickly shushed him.

"Quiet down! Yes, that's the one. He's putting crazy thoughts into some of the nice ol' kids here who used to be simple country folk. Stuart's too smart for that, so I know he's okay. But some of the others here aren't too bright. They're likely to get caught up in his crazy hate speeches. Speeches that your father would not be too happy to hear." He exhaled loudly as he started to ascend the stairs onto Randy's porch.

Randy suddenly put two and two together, "Wait, so Howard's a

Jimbo finished his sentence, "real neo nazi."

Randy suddenly didn't feel like meeting up with Stuart tomorrow.

Jimbo gave Randy a sad smile and then opened the door, "Got the hoagies! Randy got a little lost out there." He laughed as Randy starts to slowly approach the door himself.

"We'll have to give him a tour tomorrow." Ned suggested, at this point in time he didn't need his voice box yet.

Marvin shook his head as he grabbed a couple plates from the counter, "Stupid kid, the towns not too big…" he insulted as he handed his son a plate.

"Hey! It was cold!" Randy snapped as Marvin looked over to him mockingly, showing him that he was just trying to be a pain. Marvin sat down on his new recliner. Randy sat down on the new couch next to Jimbo and started to dig into his meatball sub. "Hey Randy, are you calling the school tomorrow?" his father asked him. Jimbo and Ned looked to Randy as well.

Randy nodded, a meatball still stuck in his mouth, "Yeah, I only need a couple more classes. I got my records from my other school so everything should transfer well. I made enough money working for Mrs. Delorous my whole life that I might be able to enroll at Denver University as well! Even though I have to finish high school first…" he trailed off sounding troubled. He hated high school, it was full of people who didn't give a damn.

Jimbo seemed proud, "That's my kiddo. What are you going to major in?" he asked as he unrolled the foil containing his sub "oh this is yours Ned, that must be mine." They switched subs.

"I want to be a Geologist so, I guess sciences." He responded as he slowly finished half of his sub.

"Great! I always knew you were a little genius!" Jimbo exclaimed as he wharfed down one whole side of his sub. "A couple kids here go to Denver High, but I don't think any of them are going to college like you are." He added as he swallowed the other half of his sub. Randy was amazed.

"Well, um" a bit distracted, "I'll just have to make new friends there. I'm already visiting someone tonight." He mentions, hoping to leave it at that. But Marvin wanted to know what his son was up to.

"Really? Who is this? And this late?" Marvin inquired, thinking that this late meeting sounded suspicious.

Randy sighs, "Her name's Sharon," he looked pleadingly to Jimbo to help him out. Marvin however looked pretty shocked. But then Jimbo chimed into to save Randy's ass.

"Oh that smart girl Sharon! Yeah she's great! She's from good ol' Texas and she's a real catch. She'll probably tell you one or two things about the high school before you call tomorrow since her Aunt teaches health there." Jimbo glanced over to Randy and winked.

Marvin looked to Jimbo and then back to Randy, "Whatever don't stay out too late." He finished as he began to eat his sub.

Randy lit up as he stood up to put back on his jacket and run to his room to get some albums, "Thanks Dad Thanks Jimbo!" he ran back out and told them "I'll be back in an hour or two. Maybe sooner." He opened the door to go outside, " and Don't get too drunk Jim." he closed the door before his half brother could yell back at him.

Randy eagerly strolled down the street with a skip in his walk. Sharon looked like a pretty cool person, almost like some of his friends back home. Was she really from Texas? Or was that all just a big lie that Jimbo made to convince his dad? Well he was about to find out. In the near distance Randy could hear faint music playing; music he knew. It was the White Album, it just came out this past year, and he loved it.

He started to run towards the music and he ended up outside the fence of someone's back yard. He could see lights coming from the huge tree in the backyard, so he assumed that this was what Sharon was talking about when she said she had a tree loft.

Making sure not to hurt himself, Randy jumped the fence with his albums safely tucked under his arm: Jimmy Hendrix, a couple Beetles albums, and Bob Dylan- A couple of his favorites. In a year or two Zeppelin would be added to this mix. He brushed himself off and made his way towards the tree.

"Damn it must be cold in there…" he said to himself quietly.

"Actually," Sharon stuck her head out, "Once you put a kerosene heater up here it's not so bad" she shouted down to him. Randy looked up surprised and smiled, "Oh really, well let me come up and see."

Sharon ducked back into her hut.

Randy ascended the snow covered tree ladder and carefully lifted himself up into the tree loft. It was pretty impressive. Sharon posted all sorts of band posters on the walls and there were a bunch of pillows and blankets everywhere. She even had a small coffee table up there where she apparently read and wrote. She even had a turn table and a couple of lava lamps.

"Wow! I never expected this! How do you get the electricity up here?" he commented as he crawled near one of the piles of pillows.

Sharon laughed as she pulled out a bag of shrooms, "I just use extension cords." She popped a couple and continued, "I don't like living in the same house as my aunt, she's so strict and I feel imprisoned." She rolled around so that she could look outside, "But it's so beautiful here and, this loft is just perfect. I get a nice view and the distance from my aunt that I need." Sharon huffed and looked to Randy. She reached out and offered him some of her goods, "Want some? You seem to be chill enough..."

"Oh sure," Randy had smoked a couple joints with his friends back in Maryland, but he'd never done anything like this before. But, he wanted to make a good impression so he took one and ate it.

Sharon started to giggle, "Enough about me, you're from Baltimore aren't you? Tell me something about you stranger…" she laid back down and stared intently at Randy.

He choked a bit but managed to respond, "Who me, well. Baltimore was okay, but I think out here is okay too. I mean, living in a city for a long time makes people too hard. I think that moving out here might be good for me." He confessed as he took another shroom from the bag. "But you're not from around here either, aren't you?" he ignorantly questioned.

Sharon's expression turned grave, "How did you know that?" she inquired with a deathly serious tone.

Randy turned white, "Um uh, Jimbo told me that…"

"OH THAT JIMBO!" she yelled as she buried her head in her hands. Randy was grateful for the interruption, but decided to speak, "Well it's okay. Texas isn't that bad…"

"**He even told you where?"** she stared at Randy in disbelief, and then sighed as she moaned in anguish.

Confused and almost scared, he asked the obvious, "Why don't you want people to know where…"

"It's nothing really." Sharon immediately changed the subject, "back to you, So are you going to finish high school here?" she asked.

Still curious as to why she overreacted to her whereabouts, Randy hesitantly answered, "Yeah, I'm a senior. It shouldn't take that much time to get finished and then head to college." He was starting to feel the effects of the shrooms.

"College?" Sharon repeated with extreme interest, "You're going to go to college?" she asked again.

"Emmm hm. I want to be a geologist. I love like, the world and like… I think it would be awesome to know everything about it. I mean we abuse it so much and, I think it's time we give back." He grabbed a handful of mushrooms and proceeded to eat them.

Sharon was entranced, "Wow. That's so awesome." Helter Skelter just flicked on.

Randy continued, "Yeah I mean, The hippies are just earth and peace loving people. I would be one if it wasn't for like… my old man and Jimbo. I can see where they're coming from though. But we need change! Everything needs to change! We can't keep harming the world with our wars and pollution." He rambles on as he stares at the swirling ceiling. Randy slumped over so that he was on his back, "Now that I'm closer to San Francisco maybe I can make a change."

"You can make a change here!" she dove for it, "This town is obviously divided and nothing is ever going to change unless we do something about it." She scoots over to Randy.

"Yeah but." He pauses, "I just moved here. I have no idea what's going on." Sharon started to lean on his shoulder, "Yeah but, you're going to visit Howard tomorrow right?" she asks. Both of them stared at the same colorful poster straight above them.

Randy nods slowly, "How do you know." He asks haphazardly.

Sharon closed her eyes, "You can trust Stuart and I, Randy. We're all in the same boat. I want to stay away from any kind of drama, he wants his town back, and you want to make a name for yourself." She cupped Randy's face and drew his focus towards her, she looked like an angel in his high state of mind. He'd been looking for the girl that would change his life, he had no idea that it took just one plane ride to make that happen.

Sharon smiled a lazy grin, "Jimbo would tell me stories about you, about how you were so progressive and determined. When he told us that you'd be coming here, I knew that things would change for the better." She brought his face closer to hers and kissed him on the lips slightly. Randy thought he was dreaming, so he stayed quiet and just listened. This couldn't be happening all in one night.

She relaxed her face and spoke, "You'll be the one to save us." At this point the two teenagers were tripping beyond belief. Randy didn't even really know the extent of what Sharon told him. He had no idea he was expected to change some town that he'd only known for a day. All he knew was that he was in a fantasy world with a beautiful girl who just kissed him and passed out on his lap. She could have told him anything and he would have been okay with it. So he slept with Sharon in his arms, not realizing how tumultuous the day ahead of him was going to be.

The turntable clicked off as "Long, Long, Long" drew to a close.

* * *

"Oy vey, so they were using Randy for their own behalf?" Kyle inquired impatiently.

"Oh no. Stuart and Sharon weren't using him. They just had faith in him. They knew that his presence would change everything." She noted as she took Kyle's hand into hers and played with his class ring from middle school.

Kyle huffed, "Sounds fishy, I mean why was Sharon being so defensive about where she lived?" he asked quite honestly.

Corsica sighed, "Well, she had a lot of problems back home. Her parents forced her to move to South Park with her aunt against her will because of it." She replied.

"Oh," he responded, "So Randy had already made two friends on the first day he arrived?"

"Well that was all planned. Jimbo purposely sent out Randy so that he would meet Stuart. Stuart was supposed to guide him to Sharon but Sharon happened to be at the Pizza Shack at the same time. Pure fate." She sighed yet again, seeming to be a tad disappointed. " But Jimbo only told Stuart and Sharon about his arrival, and Ned of course. He didn't want a lot of people knowing it."

"Why? Were those two close to him or something?" he asked.

Corsica shrugged, "I think he just knew that they were the smartest kids in the neighborhood, and thusly he planned out Randy's first friends." She assumed as she let his hand go. "Jimbo didn't mind the hippies, but he didn't like them either. He knew if Randy got caught up with them that he's turn into one of them. Randy gets caught up in things pretty easily." She laughed to herself.

"So instead he got Randy caught up with that Neo Nazi? That sounds worse…" Kyle pointed out.

"No, he didn't want him to get caught up with him either. I mean, Jimbo wasn't going to stand there and control Randy's life. He just wanted to make sure that Randy stayed out of trouble." She corrected him.

Kyle thought to himself, "Seems as though Sharon and Stuart are going to be throwing him_ into _trouble." He predicts.

Corsica nods, "Howard was one scary guy, but Marvin was even scarier! When Randy stumbled into the house the next morning after he told his father the previous night that he'd only be an hour or two, Marvin let him have it!" she laughed even harder, making Kyle smile.

"Well, it was only an hour or two later when Stuart arrived at Randy's house. Randy was scared as all hell, but Stuart reminded him that he wouldn't be alone."

TBC

**AN: **Sharon's past is based on the song "Pepper" by the Butthole Surfers. Yet again this is my own perception. What do we know about Sharon? Nothing. Except that she has an Aunt Flo and a scar on her left? knee.

Bonus points is someone can guess what I used Helter Skelter.

Next chapter we get to meet Howard and his crew. We might even get to meet the hippies. What's important however is that the main trio has been established- which of course is Randy, Sharon and Stuart. These three will stick together for a long time. That is until Randy leaves for college, which won't be for a while. Two more chapter or so. He needs to get past high school! Corsica will help with the time progression.


End file.
